


Eating Machine

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Dare, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Never doubt just how much Jack can eat.





	Eating Machine

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Another entry in my campaign for fluff. :) Based on the prompt "You underestimate just how much food I can stuff in my mouth before I need to be stopped". Enjoy!

“Okay, Jack, you proved your point,” Mac said.  “We don’t doubt you can eat a whole sheet cake single-handedly.”

Jack didn’t pause from shoveling the rich chocolate cake into his mouth.  “Unh-huh,” he said through a mouthful.  “I said I’d prove it to you, and I will.”

Riley made a face.  “You’re going to get sick from all that sugar.”

Jack shook his head, adamantly.  At least he swallowed before speaking.  “You underestimate just how much food I can stuff in my mouth before I need to be stopped.”

“Believe me,” Mac assured him, “We won’t make that mistake again.”


End file.
